creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ A Plethora of Uneven Wings Here is a link to my newly revised pasta: http://pastebin.com/2APLJNac I have taken the critique of one of the admins and revised my story accordingly. Before, the protagonist's actions made little sense and the story seemed unrealistic, not to mention it lacked a creepy premise. I've simultaneously added creepy factors to the story while outlining in more detail the illness of the main character, making his final loss of sanity more realistic and better paced. I've also dumbed down his actions, making them believable while still severe enough to warrant medical attention. All in all, I trust that the story is more cohesive now, and better illustrates its leap from phobia to insanity. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 15:16, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Here's somethings I noticed (CTRL+F to find): "I told him I had seen a ("a" is not correct) one and that's why I drove away.", "You would thing (think) that (might read slightly better without the first "that") a fear that controlled." :There's storyline issues still, the facility seems to take a non-expert approach to his disorder. Which, a facility like that should be filled with experts. The changes made were improvements, but the main character describes his disorder with an understanding that seems anti-climactic, and there's little conflict/resolution in the story. It still needs work, or it may be better to re-write the whole story. It may help to write an outline with the main events and a conclusion at the top before writing the story. :SoPretentious 20:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) It's Merely Your Perspective The story I wrote "It's Merely Your Perspective" should not be deleted. The story itself passes all the quality standards set up by this wiki, it was most likely deleted due its original name "It's Mreley Yuor Prespcetvie". This purposefully misspelled name was written as it is becuase it is part of the story. It talks about seeing things from different perspectives and we see things from a crazed cannibal's perspective. I thought mispelling the title would be interesting, clearly I was wrong. When I saw my original post deleted, I thought it was for the reasons described above. I was unaware of the rules about reuploading deleted posts (I'm new to the site). I posted the same story under a different name, the same title but spelled correctly. I thought that would fix this issue but clearly it hasn't. Finally, I went back to the story's word doc page where it was created and double checked my work. I promise there is no errors that break any of the quality standards on this wiki. If I keep the title "It's Merely Your Perspective" instead of the original, this story has no problems. To the admins, I'm sorry if you thought the action of me reuploading the story was to defy your rules. It wasn't, I was unaware, but this story has no problems with the new title. Skill Flea (talk) 06:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC)Skill Flea =